


Longing For Memories

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [7]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), Cravity (Band), H&D (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (mention) Minor Character Death, Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Language of Flowers, M/M, Martial Arts, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sword Dancer, Teen Romance, Tourism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Feelings that come back actually never went away."
Relationships: Ham Wonjin & Kim Minkyu (Produce 101), Ham Wonjin & Kim Sihun, Ham Wonjin & Lee Hangyul, Ham Wonjin & Song Hyeongjun, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101) & Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun & Kim Minkyu (Produce 101), Kim Sihun & Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin, Lee Hangyul & Original Female Character(s), Lee Hangyul & Original Male Character(s), Lee Hangyul & Song Hyeongjun
Series: Acceptance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 3





	Longing For Memories

**Author's Note:**

> > A part of Acceptance series, related to main couple's ending story.  
> > Hangyul appeared in "Heart Under Blade" & "Acceptance: Feeling Love".  
> > Sihun was mentioned in "Heart Under Blade".  
> > Contains spoilers for the main couple's 4th installment tetralogy (final) and the upcoming story for Minglem.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & a Korean dance troupe as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

_Flower Letter by Park Hyo Shin_

**SEOUL, 19 JUNI 2015**

Hangyul berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor dari ruang ganti belakang panggung menuju aula utama Seocho Culture Center (서초 문화원). Deru napasnya terengah-engah, keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya pun mulai melunturkan _face painting_ di wajah. Hangyul bahkan belum sempat menanggalkan kostum tari pedangnya. Dia hanya takut terlambat lagi, takut melewatkan kesempatan lagi, dan takut terombang-ambing dalam ketidakjelasan lagi.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Hangyul mendorong pintu samping aula yang cukup tebal dan berat sambil mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban. Sayang situasi yang Hangyul dapatkan tidak sesuai harapannya begitu pintu sudah terbuka. Kedua matanya memindai seluruh kursi penonton di aula, kosong tak tersisa. Kemeriahan malam yang mengiringi pertunjukan rutin bulanan grup tari Jimudan perdana tadi, sudah tergantikan dengan kesunyian yang dingin.

“Ternyata begini akhirnya,” lirih Hangyul penuh keputusasaan. Kepala Hangyul tundukkan karena berat terisi ekspektasi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum juga terjawab hingga malam ini.

Setelah merasa tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan, Hangyul perlahan membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke ruang ganti. Namun saat baru berputar 75 derajat, tiba-tiba sudut mata Hangyul menangkap dua orang laki-laki yang berpelukan di tengah panggung. Rupanya Hyeongjun yang masih berpakaian kostum tari lengkap seperti Hangyul. Jika didengarkan baik-baik, Hyeongjun sedang menangis pelan di pelukan Minkyu. Tangan kanannya pun terlihat sedang memegang seikat tulip kuning yang Hangyul duga pemberian dari Minkyu.

“Minkyu?”

Hangyul masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hangyul bahkan nyaris tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua karena pencahayaan di sana sudah agak diredupkan. Setelah mengedipkan kedua mata beberapa kali dengan cepat, selangkah demi selangkah Hangyul berjalan mendekati panggung untuk memastikan bahwa dua orang itu benar-benar Hyeongjun dan Minkyu.

Keduanya terhanyut melepas rindu karena memang sudah lama tidak berjumpa, _sepengetahuan Hangyul._ Minkyu-lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Hangyul karena posisinya yang menghadap teman lamanya itu.

“Minkyu…” panggil Hangyul saat langkahnya sudah sampai di dekat panggung.

Si pemilik nama segera melepaskan dekapannya, begitu pula dengan Hyeongjun yang kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Hangyul. Pelukan mereka selesai, tapi tangan kiri Minkyu beralih mengelus-elus punggung Hyeongjun yang masih menitikkan air mata bahagia.

“Hangyul, lama tak jumpa. Penampilanmu tadi bagus,” puji Minkyu seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

“Terima kasih,” balas Hangyul singkat. “Tapi…”

Minkyu dan Hyeongjun seketika menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran, menerka-nerka apa lanjutan kalimat Hangyul.

“Sihun di mana?”

“Apa?!”

Alih-alih Minkyu yang menjawab, Hyeongjun malah merespon pertanyaan Hangyul yang tak terduga dengan keterkejutannya. Tak ayal Hyeongjun menolehkan kepalanya pada Minkyu dengan tatapan menodong penjelasan.

“Kak Sihun tadi datang ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku, Kak?”

“Mana sempat aku memberitahumu kalau kau saja sudah terlanjur menangis saat kuberi bunga?” terang Minkyu sembari mengusak-usak rambut keriting coklat Hyeongjun. Yang dielus hanya bisa menanggapi dengan cengengesan malu.

“Berarti benar dia tadi di sini,” celetuk Hangyul. Perhatian Minkyu segera berganti lagi pada Hangyul.

“Ya…” jawab Minkyu ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Tapi aku tidak berbincang banyak dengan Sihun karena dia tampak terburu-buru keluar, tak lama setelah tarian penutup kalian.”

Hangyul tertunduk pasrah mendengar penjelasan Minkyu.

“Kau datang ke aula lagi pasti karena sudah menerima bunga dari Sihun, ‘kan?” tanya Minkyu spontan, membuat Hangyul kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

“Kau tahu dari mana dia mengirimi aku bunga?”

_KILAS BALIK 30 MENIT YANG LALU, SEGMEN TARI PEDANG PENUTUP JIMUDAN_

Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tengan para penonton pecah segera setelah grup tari Jimudan menuntaskan rangkaian tarian luar biasa mereka dengan pose akhir yang tak kalah keren. Meski Minkyu duduk di deret kursi belakang karena membeli tiket di tempat satu jam sebelum pertunjukan, dia bisa melihat raut wajah Hyeongjun dan Hangyul yang penuh kepuasan dan rasa bangga.

“Ah… kenapa dia berdiri?” keluh Minkyu saat pandangannya terhalangi seorang pria yang bangkit dari kursinya, deret keempat di depan Minkyu. Badan pria itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi sekeranjang besar bunga yang dia ambil dari bawah bangku bagai bulan yang menutupi matahari saat gerhana.

Awalnya Minkyu tak berniat mencari tahu siapa pria itu. Namun ketika dia beralih menghadap ke arah Minkyu dan bersiap keluar aula sambil menggendong keranjang bunga yang ternyata berwarna merah muda, Minkyu segera menghentikan langkah pria itu dengan meraih lengan kanannya. Beruntung Minkyu duduk di pinggir deret kursi sehingga tidak perlu bangkit dan mengganggu penonton lainnya.

“Sihun?”

Minkyu pikir dengan memanggil nama Korea pemuda itu akan membuatnya dikenali, tapi rupanya pria berwajah lokal itu masih meraba-raba siapa gerangan Minkyu.

_“Liam, it’s me, Kim Minkyu. Daniel. We were on the same team back then in Yeosu.”_

“Minkyu?!” pekik pria itu tidak percaya. “Kau semakin tampan! Aku sungguh tak mengenalimu tanpa kacamata tebal itu. Apa kabar?”

Minkyu terdiam heran saat dipeluk singkat karena pria itu malah lancar membalasnya dengan bahasa Korea.

“Hei, bahasa Koreamu semakin bagus. Aksen Inggrismu juga sudah tidak kentara.”

“Itu… Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang.”

“Tunggu!” cegah Minkyu. “Apa bunga-bunga itu untuk Hangyul?”

“Ya, aku akan menitipkannya ke panitia. Kau sendiri? Itu untuk Hyeongjun?” tanyanya mengalihkan topik sesaat setelah melihat bunga tulip kuning yang Minkyu pegang.

“Tentu saja,” balas Minkyu sambil tersenyum. “Kau sungguh harus pergi sekarang?”

“Ya, maaf. Sampai jumpa lagi,” pamitnya tergesa-gesa. Namun di langkahnya yang ketiga, dia berbalik lagi ke arah Minkyu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

“Kalau kau nanti bertemu Hangyul, tolong bilang padanya untuk membuka amplop yang kutempel di dasar keranjang bunga ini.”

_KEMBALI KE RUANG GANTI BELAKANG PANGGUNG SEOCHO CULTURE CENTER_

“Terima kasih, Kak. Maaf merepotkan,” kata Hangyul pada Yuvin yang dia titipkan keranjang bunganya sebelum lari ke aula. Untungnya Yuvin juga masih menunggu Yohan yang belum selesai berganti kostum.

“Bunga dari siapa?”

“Dari teman lama.”

“Begitu, ya. Kalian pasti sudah lama tidak berjumpa,” lugas Yuvin.

“Tahu dari mana?” tanya Hangyul penasaran.

“Bunga kamelia merah muda itu berarti kerinduan. Dia pasti kangen sekali padamu.”

“Benarkah?” Hangyul masih memandangi bunga-bunga itu dengan ragu.

“Aku cukup sering ke toko bunga dan kamelia salah satu yang dicari banyak orang. Karyawan-karyawannya selalu merekomendasikan kamelia merah muda jika si penerima adalah orang yang paling ingin ditemui si pengirim.”

****

Hangyul masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga kamelia merah muda itu meski kini dia sudah pulang ke rumah dan duduk di kasurnya.

_”Dia pasti kangen sekali padamu.”_

_”Sihun ingin kau membuka amplop yang ada di dasar keranjang bunga.”_

Perkataan Yuvin dan Minkyu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hangyul.

“Tidak mungkin,” gumam Hangyul penuh ragu. Dia hanya tidak ingin terluka karena berekspektasi tinggi dengan isi amplopnya. Namun setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Hangyul berdiri dan mendekati meja belajar di mana dia meletakkan bunga-bunga itu.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul, Hangyul mulai membuka plastik pembungkusnya dan mengangkat bunga-bunga kamelia itu beserta busanya. Seperti dugaan, Hangyul menemukan sebuah amplop putih panjang yang polos tanpa satu titik tinta pun di atasnya. Amplop itu tidak terlalu tebal, tapi Hangyul bisa merasakan isinya.

Begitu amplop dirobek, Hangyul menemukan tiga lembar kertas yang dilipat. Hangyul terkejut dan mematung setelah membuka semuanya karena kertas pertama adalah cetakan tiket elektronik kereta KTX ke Yeosu; kertas kedua adalah voucher menginap tiga malam di HS Tourist Hotel; kertas ketiga adalah semacam rencana perjalanan berisi tempat-tempat yang harus dikunjungi Hangyul selama di Yeosu. Tidak hanya itu, tanggal keberangkatan dan tanggal _check-in_ yang tertera di sana tertulis 20 Juni 2015 alias besok.

“Yang benar saja?!”

Hangyul sungguh tak habis pikir dengan tujuan Sihun menyiapkan semua itu. Beruntung sekarang sudah liburan musim panas dan jam keberangkatan KTX-nya pukul 10.55. Hangyul masih sempat untuk berpamitan pada orang tua dan pelatih grup tarinya.

Merasa tidak asing dengan tempat-tempat yang dituliskan, Hangyul segera sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencari tahu di mana lokasi tepatnya dan seperti apa gambarannya. _Bingo!_ Semua tempat itu pernah Hangyul kunjungi empat tahun silam saat mengikuti acara Yeosu International Festival. Terkecuali tempat yang ada di urutan terakhir; Yeosu-Expo, karena tempat itu baru diresmikan tahun 2012.

“Sihun, apa yang kau rencanakan?” lirih Hangyul menerawang.

**SEOUL, 20 JUNI 2015**

Hangyul duduk terdiam di ruangan Pelatih Kim di _dojang_ mereka daerah Haengdang-dong, Seoul. Dengan sorot mata penuh harap, dia masih menanti jawaban mengenai izin rehatnya untuk jadwal latihan _haidong gumdo_ dan kemungkinan absen di pertunjukan rutin Jimudan bulan depan.

“Baiklah,” tutur wanita paruh baya itu sambil meletakkan kalender meja yang dia lihat dan pegangi tadi ke posisi semula. “Gunakan waktu rehatmu sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin melihat Hangyul yang lebih bersemangat lagi nanti. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya.”

“Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Pelatih.”

Hangyul menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan setelah mendapatkan izin, karena bagaimanapun dia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai anggota Jimudan selama 3 tahun sekaligus asisten Pelatih Kim. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hangyul segera mengenakan kembali sepatunya sehabis dari ruangan sang pelatih mengingat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00.

“Kak Hangyul? Mau ke mana? Aku baru datang,” tanya Hyeongjun. Dia bahkan masih berdiri mematung di luar _dojang_ sambil memegangi pintu.

“Ke luar kota, ada urusan,” balas Hangyul singkat saat berdiri dari duduknya. “Kau berlatih dengan Yohan, ya. Sampai jumpa.”

“Tunggu,” Hyeongjun lekas menarik lengan kanan Hangyul sebelum dia menjauh. “Jawab dulu pertanyaanku.”

“Kau tahu tujuanku ke mana. Oh ya, tolong bilang ke Yohan jangan khawatir dan tidak perlu mencariku.”

Langkah Hangyul terhenti lagi karena Hyeongjun masih belum melepas lengannya.

“Jangan bilang mau ke Yeosu.”

****

_“Perhatian. KTX Jeolla Line 709 di peron 11 akan berangkat tepat pukul 10.55 dengan stasiun-stasiun pemberhentian Gwangmyeong, Cheonan-Asan, Osong, Gongju, Iksan, Jeonju, Namwon, Guryegu, Suncheon, Yeocheon, dan berakhir di Stasiun Yeosu-Expo. Harap periksa kembali tiket dan barang-barang bawaan Anda. Terima kasih.”_

Minuman kaleng Chilsung Cider yang dibeli di salah satu mesin penjual otomatis di ruang tunggu tadi, habis Hangyul teguk tak lama setelah pengumuman barusan. Kini dia sudah duduk manis di kereta ke-3 menunggu si ular besi bergerak.

Jujur selama 20 tahun hidup di dunia, Hangyul baru kali ini bisa menaiki kereta peluru KTX mengingat ayahnya lebih memilih mengendarai mobil jika ingin ke tempat kakek-nenek di Suwon atau daerah-daerah di sekitar Seoul yang bisa dijangkau dalam 1-3 jam. Di luar itu seperti Busan dan Jeju, pesawat jadi prioritas keluarga mereka. KTX Jeolla Line sendiri baru diresmikan Oktober 2011, sekitar 2 bulan setelah Hangyul pulang dari Yeosu untuk mengikuti acara International Youth Festival ke 11 jelang pembukaan Yeosu EXPO 2012. Saat itu Hangyul menaiki kereta Mugunghwa yang jadwalnya lebih sesuai ketimbang kereta Saemaeul di jalur yang sama, meski waktu tempuhnya lebih lama.

KTX itu berangkat tepat pukul 10.55. Beruntung Hangyul mendapat kursi di dekat jendela sehingga dia bisa puas melihat pemandangan sekitar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali pergi menaiki kendaraan. Halusnya suara mesin dan goncangan kereta membuat Hangyul semakin terhanyut menikmati perjalanannya. Entah kenapa Hangyul jadi teringat akan nasihat Wooseok akhir tahun lalu saat dia mengantar Yohan yang cedera, akibat memforsir latihan untuk Kejuaraan Internasional Haidong Gumdo.

_KILAS BALIK ENAM BULAN LALU, SEOUL JUNGANG HOSPITAL, 17 DESEMBER 2014_

“Hangyul, terima kasih, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu.”

“Sama-sama, Kak. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai sahabatnya,” jawab Hangyul santai. Kini dia dan Wooseok sedang duduk bersebelahan di koridor dekat IGD.

“Belakangan suasana hatinya Yohan tidak sebaik biasanya. Apa dia cerita sesuatu padamu?”

Hangyul hanya membalas Wooseok dengan gelengan kepala.

“Kalian bertengkar?”

“Tidak, kami hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Nongkrong pun sudah tidak sesering dulu. Sebatas _dojang_ dan kampus saja. Kalau ke rumah, terakhir aku main saat ulang tahun Kak Wooseok Oktober lalu, ‘kan?”

“Benar juga.”

“Kenapa tidak menelepon Kak Yuvin? Mungkin dia bisa menghibur Yohan. Setahuku dia yang akhir-akhir ini sering berkontak dengan Yohan.”

“Yuvin? Ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak ingat dia?”

“Kak…” Hangyul meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Wooseok yang hendak menekan tombol ponselnya. “Aku mau tanya sesuatu.”

“Apa?”

“Soal perasaan. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan rasa suka kita pada orang yang tidak membalasnya, ‘kan?”

Wooseok terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Hangyul sampai harus beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat.

“Tumben menanyakan hal itu…”

“Jawab saja,” potong Hangyul. Dia hanya tak ingin Wooseok berbalik menginterogasinya.

“Yang pasti kita tidak menyalahkan orang lain jika dia menolak perasaan kita. Kita sendiri seringnya tidak tahu kapan, di mana, dan pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta karena itu datang begitu saja.”

Wooseok menghentikan ucapannya dan mulai melirik curiga pada Hangyul.

“Yohan menolakmu, ya?”

Hangyul membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan tebakan Wooseok. Merasa dugaannya benar, Wooseok hanya tersenyum simpul dan menepuk pelan pundak Hangyul.

“Tidak apa-apa, kau kuat. Kelak akan ada seseorang yang lebih sesuai menerima cintamu yang besar itu. Saat merasakan koneksinya, sambut orang itu sebaik-baiknya. Bagaimanapun semua berhak bahagia, termasuk dirimu.”

_KEMBALI KE KTX JEOLLA LINE_

Tak terasa 15 menit sudah berlalu dan KTX yang Hangyul tumpangi mulai memasuki terowongan penanda awal rel kereta jarak jauh Gyeongbu Line menuju Stasiun Gwangmyeong. Pemandangan hutan beton masih terlihat saat KTX berhenti karena Kota Gwangmyeong termasuk salah satu area metropolitan ibukota.

(Note: Percakapan & narasi garis waktu 2011 ditulis miring, selebihnya garis waktu 2015)

_”Permisi.”_

_Suara seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba membuat Hangyul mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela._

_”Tasmu… aku mau duduk di sini,” lanjutnya._

_”Oh, maaf,” respon Hangyul begitu sadar ranselnya dia taruh di kursi anak yang tampak sedikit lebih muda darinya._

_”Terima kasih.”_

_Hangyul memperhatikan bahwa kaus merah muda yang dikenakan anak berambut coklat keriting itu sama dengan kausnya yang bersembunyi di balik jaketnya._

_”Ikut International Youth Festival di Yeosu, ya?” Hangyul coba memulai percakapan._

_”Ya, kau juga?”_

_Hangyul merespon pertanyaan anak itu dengan menurunkan sedikit resleting jaketnya hingga menampakkan kaus yang serupa._

_”Namamu siapa? Aku Lee Hangyul, kelahiran ‘95,” sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_”Song Hyeongjun, Kak. Kelahiran ’96. Kakak naik sendirian dari Seoul?”_

_”Ya, dari Stasiun Yongsan. Kau hebat juga berani pergi sendirian.”_

_”Harus dibiasakan, hehe… Omong-omong, bulan depan keluargaku pindah ke Seoul.”_

_“Oh, ya? Seoul mana?”_

_”Mana, ya? Geum… Geum…” tutur Hyeongjun terbata-bata mengingat lokasi rumah barunya sambil memeriksa ponselnya. “Geumho-dong!”_

_”Geumho-dong? Rumahku di Geumho-dong.”_

_”Benarkah? Asyik aku sudah ada kenalan! Nanti kalau aku sudah pindah kita main ya, Kak?” Hyeongjun berinisiatif. “Boleh minta nomornya?”_

_Hangyul sebenarnya bukan tipe yang dengan mudahnya membagi nomor ponsel ke orang asing. Namun entah kenapa, keramahan dan keceriaan Hyeongjun tak sanggup dia tahan untuk tidak menjadi temannya. Terlebih dia juga tak ada kenalan di Seoul yang ikut ke Yeosu. Alhasil Hangyul memberitahukan nomor ponselnya. Perjalanan selama 5 jam 22 menit itu pun, tak terasa bagi Hangyul berkat Hyeongjun yang ternyata enak untuk diajak mengobrol._

****

“Selamat Siang, Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Reservasi kamar atas nama Lee Hangyul?” tutur Hangyul ragu-ragu saat menunjukkan voucher hotel kepada resepsionis.

“Mohon tunggu sebentar.”

Sembari menunggu, Hangyul mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lobi HS Tourism Hotel. Tak banyak yang berubah sejak 4 tahun lalu. Bahkan kafe di samping lobi yang bernama Caffë Pascucci itu juga masih sama. Hanya kawasan pinggir pantai seberang hotel yang agak berbeda karena sudah diubah menjadi lahan parkir untuk area Yeosu-Expo.

Situasi lobi yang sepi siang itu kontras dengan ingatan Hangyul tentang betapa sesaknya lobi hotel kala itu, karena ratusan peserta Yeosu International Festival baik dari dalam negeri maupun mancanegara berkumpul di satu tempat untuk pembagian kamar.

“Ini kunci kamar Anda, Tuan. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Apa ada tamu yang bernama Liam Corley Ford, warga negara Amerika Serikat?”

“Mohon maaf, Tuan. Untuk informasi pribadi tamu lain, kami tidak dapat memberi tahu.”

“Baiklah, terima kasih.”

****

“Ah… Lama tidak menghirup bau laut,” ucap Hangyul di teras kolam renang hotel bintang tiga itu. Hangyul memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke sini begitu tahu kamarnya ada di lantai 6, tempat kolam renang _outdoor_ itu berada. Dari atas situ, terlihat jelas aktivitas orang-orang di dermaga feri yang menghadap Laut Cina Selatan, bangunan-bangunan di Yeosu-Expo dan tentu saja Pulau Odong di tenggara hotel.

Cerahnya langit yang menyatu dengan birunya laut di horizon petang itu, membuat Hangyul bersemangat menyelesaikan ‘misi’ pemberian Sihun. Senyuman simpul nan spontan pun tergurat di wajah Hangyul. Dalam hati Hangyul berterima kasih pada Sihun karena ini ‘kado’ liburan yang menyenangkan baginya, meski hingga detik ini sosok pria yang dinanti Hangyul itu belum juga menampakkan diri.

Puas mencuci mata dengan indahnya panorama laut Yeosu, Hangyul lanjut menggeret koper kecilnya menuju kamar no. 607.

_”Halo!” sapa seorang anak lelaki berwajah ceria pada Hangyul begitu dia membuka pintu kamar._

_Anak itu tidak sendirian di dalam kamar. Di sebelahnya sudah ada satu anak laki-laki lain yang berkacamata tebal. Keduanya menyambut Hangyul dengan ramah._

_”Halo,” balas Hangyul._

_”Kemarilah. Kau dapat kamar 607 juga, ‘kan?” tanya anak itu yang hanya direspon Hangyul dengan anggukan. Setelah yakin tidak salah masuk, Hangyul beranjak mendekati kedua anak itu dan duduk di hadapan mereka. Omong-omong kamar yang Hangyul dapatkan adalah tipe kamar tradisional Korea dengan lantai kayu ondol dan kasur lipat._

_“Namaku Ham Wonjin, asli Yeosu,” tuturnya lebih dulu. “Ini Minkyu.”_

_”Halo, aku Kim Minkyu,” ujar si kacamata tebal itu malu-malu. “Kalau aku dari Ulsan.”_

_”Senang bertemu kalian, aku Lee Hangyul dari Seoul.”_

_”Yes!” seru Wonjin tiba-tiba seolah memenangkan lotre. “1 – 0”_

_”Kenapa?” tanya Hangyul bingung. Kepalanya bolak-balik menoleh ke Wonjin dan Minkyu, meminta penjelasan._

_”Kami bermain tebak-tebakan dari mana asal teman sekamar yang datang selanjutnya. Aku menebak orang asing, sedangkan Wonjin bilang selanjutnya masih orang Korea dan dari Seoul. Ternyata benar kau yang masuk,” jelas Minkyu._

_”Seru juga.”_

_”Ya, ‘kan?” timpal Wonjin. “Mau ikut main? Biar kita semakin akrab.”_

_”Boleh,” balas Hangyul._

_”Sebentar, kau kelahiran berapa Hangyul?” potong Minkyu. “Aku dan Wonjin sama-sama kelahiran ’95.”_

_”Aku juga ’95.”_

_”Benarkah? Kukira kau lebih tua… maksudku, lahir duluan,” Minkyu berasumsi._

_”Mungkin karena tubuhnya Hangyul lebih tegap dan berotot daripada kita, Minkyu,” tambah Wonjin sambil tertawa kecil._

_Hangyul ikut tertawa, dia bukan orang yang mudah tersinggung soal penampilan. Toh, Wonjin dan Minkyu orang kesekian yang mengatakan demikian._

_”Baiklah, kita mulai lagi. Kali ini yang datang orang asing, Jepang,” tebak Minkyu._

_”Sama, orang asing. Hmmm… Thailand,” kata Wonjin._

_”Orang korea lagi, Busan,” terka Hangyul._

_Tak lama setelah Hangyul menjawab, pintu kamar mereka kembali terbuka dan seorang pria berwajah Asia Tenggara menampakkan sebagian tubuhnya._

_”Hello?”_

_”Hello…” sapa Hangyul, Minkyu, dan Wonjin bersamaan. Oke, Hangyul kalah. Tapi siapa yang menang kali ini? Minkyu atau Wonjin lagi?_

_”Where are you from?” tanya Minkyu tak sabaran. Pria yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka bertiga itu bahkan masih sibuk membuka sepatunya._

_”Thailand, my name is Gun.”_

_”Yeay!!!” Kali ini Wonjin sampai bangkit dari duduk saking senangnya. Raut wajah Gun sama bingungnya seperti Hangyul tadi._

_”Kau curang. Pasti sudah lihat daftar tamu,” tuduh Hangyul pada Wonjin._

_”Sembarangan. Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya? Panitia saja bukan,” dalih Wonjin._

_”Hei, sudah. Biar Gun masuk dulu, kalian jangan bertengkar,” lerai Minkyu._

_Gun yang masih kebingungan karena tidak mengerti banyak bahasa Korea, akhirnya duduk bersama mereka setelah situasi kembali tenang dan dijelaskan oleh Minkyu. Mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan tebak-tebakan sampai orang ke-8._

_Berturut-turut setelah Gun, ada Anujin dari Mongolia, Raje dari India, Bae Minhwan dari Daegu, dan Heo Jiho dari Mokpo. Skor terakhir Wonjin menang dengan 3 tebakan, Hangyul dan Raje masing-masing 1 tebakan, sisanya semua salah tebak. Permainan pun berakhir menyenangkan dan berhasil mengakrabkan sesama penghuni kamar._

_Masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam lagi sebelum seluruh peserta International Youth Festival diharuskan berkumpul lagi di lobi untuk mengikuti segmen orientasi. Di saat teman-teman sekamarnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Hangyul yang sudah siap-tinggal-turun, memilih untuk mengunjungi kamar Hyeongjun di lantai yang sama. Seingat Hangyul tadi di lobi, kata Hyeongjun kamarnya nomor 613._

_Seusai dua kali menekan bel, sesosok anak lelaki berambut hitam lurus muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Dia menatap ramah Hangyul dengan kedua mata bulat di bawah kelopak mata tunggalnya. Hangyul sempat tak berkedip sekitar 5 detik. Dalam hati Hangyul bergumam betapa menggemaskan wajah orang di depannya ini._

_”Yes?”_

_Sebuah kata bahasa Inggris yang keluar dari mulut anak itu menyadarkan Hangyul dari lamunannya. ‘Wajahnya seperti orang Korea tapi kenapa bicara bahasa Inggris? Apa mungkin dia mengira aku orang asing?’ pikir Hangyul, masih dalam hati._

_“Aku mau bertemu Song Hyeongjun. Dia di kamar ini, ’kan?” ucap Hangyul cepat._

_”What?” tanyanya lagi yang ditanggapi picingan mata Hangyul yang penuh kebingungan._

_“Song-Hyeong-jun. A-da?” kali ini Hangyul coba memperlambat, mempersingkat dan menekankan per katanya._

_”Ah… Hyeongjun. Wait a sec…” balasnya. Tapi pintu kamar kembali dia tutup, meninggalkan Hangyul yang mematung di koridor. Ada sekitar 30 detik kemudian Hyeongjun yang membukakan pintu lagi untuk Hangyul sambil mengucek kedua matanya._

_”Kenapa? Aku baru mau tidur,” lirih Hyeongjun._

_”Pantas. Ya sudah tidur lagi sana, aku hanya ingin melihat kamarmu.”_

_Sebenarnya Hangyul sudah membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan lima langkah, tapi entah kenapa dia berputar haluan kembali ke kamar Hyeongjun. Beruntung Hyeongjun belum menutup rapat pintunya._

_”Sebentar. Yang tadi membukakan pintu untukku siapa?”_

_”Aku?” jawab Hyeongjun setengah mengantuk._

_”Bukan, yang tadi, yang membangunkanmu. Dia bukan orang Korea?”_

_Hyeongjun tak lekas menjawab Hangyul karena pikirannya sudah separuh ada di kasur. Dia bahkan sempat menoleh dulu ke dalam kamar, mengingat-ingat siapa yang membangunkannya._

_“Namanya Liam. Orang Korea tapi warga negara Amerika Serikat. Kenapa? Mau kukenalkan?”_

_”Tidak usah, nanti saja. Tidur sana, jam 5 sore nanti harus kumpul lagi di lobi. Jangan telat.”_

****

Sore ini, Hangyul mengunjungi Yeosu Heungkuk Gymnasium sebagai tujuan pertama. Suasana di luar bangunan tidak terlalu ramai, tapi di dalamnya terdengar sorak-sorai penonton. Jika dilihat dari beberapa spanduk dan poster yang terpajang, tampaknya sedang ada pertandingan Liga Bola Basket Wanita Korea antara Cheongju KB Stars dengan Busan BNK Sum. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan olahraga, tentunya Hangyul tak mau melewatkan perhelatan seru itu dan segera pergi ke loket.

Begitu mendapat kursi kosong di deret terdepan, Hangyul tak serta-merta memfokuskan pandangan ke pertandingan. Matanya justru melihat ke seluruh penjuru bagian dalam gimnasium. Tak banyak yang berubah dari interiornya sejak terakhir kali dia ke sini.

Riuhnya yel-yel penonton dan gesitnya pergerakan kedua tim yang bertanding bahkan tak menghilangkan ingatan Hangyul 4 tahun lalu. Bayangan ratusan peserta International Youth Festival kala itu, perlahan muncul di benak Hangyul. Ada yang berlarian ke sana kemari, ada yang duduk-duduk melingkar di pinggir lapangan, ada juga yang berpencar dan duduk di area kursi penonton seperti dirinya. Mereka semua baru beristirahat seusai pembagian tim dan segmen mendeskripsikan diri masing-masing dengan gambar yang kemudian dipresentasikan tiap tim.

Seorang panitia yang tampak berdiri sambil mendokumentasikan pertandingan dengan _camcorder_ di sudut lapangan, sekilas mengingatkan Hangyul pada sosok Sihun yang saat itu selalu memegang kameranya.

_”Mau?”_

_Tiba-tiba Wonjin menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berisi 8 roti mungil berbentuk bunga warna-warni padanya._

_”Ini namanya kkotppang (꽃빵). Kau hanya bisa menemukannya di Yeosu. Ambillah.”_

_”Rasanya sama semua?”_

_”Beda. Yang merah muda rasa buah kaktus, yang ungu rasa ubi, yang kuning rasa labu, yang coklat…”_

_Wonjin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hangyul masih terdiam dan menunggu Wonjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_”Tentu saja rasa coklat. Sudah cepat ambil!” perintah Wonjin karena Hangyul tak lekas bereaksi._

_”Enak, manisnya tidak berlebihan,” puji Hangyul setelah melahap satu kkotpang rasa ubi._

_”Ya, ‘kan? Tapi kau kenapa sendirian duduk di sini? Tidak gabung dengan yang lain?”_

_”Aku sedang ingin sendirian saja.”_

_”Ah… aku mengganggumu berarti—“_

_”Tidak apa-apa, duduklah,” tukas Hangyul sebelum pantat Wonjin sepenuhnya terangkat dari kursi._

_”Eh, lihat! Dia sedang merekam kita…” ujar Wonjin sambil menyenggol lengan Hangyul dengan sikunya. “Hi!!!”_

_Yang Wonjin sapa dari jauh dengan lambaian tangan, membalasnya lagi dengan lambaian tangan yang sama sambil menghadapkan kameranya pada Wonjin dan Hangyul._

_”Kenapa diam saja? Lambaikan tanganmu.”_

_Wonjin geregetan dengan diamnya Hangyul. Tanpa izin, dia pun mengangkat tangan kanan Hangyul dan turut melambai-lambaikannya. Samar-samar si pembawa kamera tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua remaja itu sebelum beralih merekam peserta lain._

_“Sayang, ya, dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Bahasa Inggrisku tidak terlalu bagus, aku minder ingin mengobrol dengannya lebih lama,” celetuk Wonjin._

_”Awalnya kukira dia menganggapku orang asing makanya bicara pakai bahasa Inggris.”_

_”Kalian berdua sudah bicara?”_

_”Hanya sebentar, itu pun karena aku pergi ke kamar temanku yang kebetulan sekamar dengannya.”_

_”Kalau dia diam, orang-orang jelas mengira dia orang Korea. Dengar-dengar dia diadopsi pasangan Amerika Serikat sejak lahir dan tinggal di sana. Namanya saja Inggris sekali. Untung dia ikut acara internasional seperti ini.”_

_”Memangnya kenapa?”_

_”Masa kau tidak tahu? Orang Korea yang berdarah campuran sering didiskriminasi oleh masyarakat kita. Terlebih yang diadopsi seperti dia. Kau ajaklah dia mengobrol dan berteman dengannya.”_

_”Bahasa Inggrisku juga tidak bagus, kenapa harus aku?” tanya Hangyul sewot._

_”Entahlah, kurasa kau bisa. Lagi pula, aku juga sering memergokimu mencuri pandang kepadanya. Mengakulah,” tantang Wonjin dengan raut wajah mengejek._

****

Tak terasa Hangyul menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam gimnasium sampai-sampai langit sudah gelap saat dia keluar. Meski demikian Hangyul masih bersemangat melanjutkan kunjungannya. Kebetulan tempat selanjutnya adalah Turtleship Park (거북선 공원) yang lokasinya dekat dari situ.

Gemerlap bola-bola lampu yang mengambang di tengah kolam taman berbentuk kura-kura itu, bahkan sudah menyambut Hangyul dari kejauhan. Sambil ditemani gemericik air kolam dan lampu kecil warna-warni yang ‘membungkus’ beberapa pohon, Hangyul melangkah santai menyusuri jalan di sekeliling kolam. Sesekali Hangyul menoleh ke belakang, secara tak sadar berharap Sihun juga berjalan tepat di belakangnya seperti 4 tahun lalu.

_First Love by Busker Busker_

_“Oops, sorry,” kata seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Hangyul yang sedang berjongkok membetulkan tali sepatunya. Mau tak mau Hangyul menoleh padanya. Rupanya si ‘menggemaskan’ yang dia dan Wonjin bicarakan sore tadi._

_Sebenarnya semua peserta berjalan membentuk satu barisan panjang dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter dan berurutan sesuai timnya. Hangyul berada di tim Y5 dan berjalan paling belakang mengikuti rekan satu timnya. Sementara si ‘orang asing’ itu berada di tim Y6 dan berjalan paling depan di timnya, tepat di belakang Hangyul. Dia masih sibuk merekam pemandangan taman di kiri-kanannya malam itu sampai-sampai tak tahu Hangyul sedang berhenti di depannya._

_“It’s okay,” balas Hangyul._

_Sebenarnya dia masih ragu untuk memulai percakapan dengan remaja itu, tapi setelah mengumpulkan keberanian…_

_”I’m Hangyul, nice to meet you,” sapanya dengan uluran tangan._

_”Nice to meet you, I’m Liam Corley Ford, from USA.”_

_”Who?” tanya Hangyul memastikan karena dia tidak bisa menangkap sepenuhnya nama panjang anak itu._

_”Just call me Liam.”_

_”Ah… okay.”_

_“Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berhenti?” tanya seorang panitia yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka._

_”Tidak ada apa-apa,” jawab Hangyul._

_”Kalau begitu lanjut jalan, satu-satu. Kalian nanti tertinggal,” ujar si panitia cepat sebelum kembali berlari ke depan barisan._

_”What did she say?” tanya Liam._

_”She said keep walking, one by one,” balas Hangyul._

_Dia pun kembali berjalan mendahului Liam. Namun setelah memastikan Liam sudah kembali berjalan di belakangnya, Hangyul membalikkan tubuh menghadap Liam dan berjalan mundur. Wajah Hangyul otomatis masuk ke sorotan kamera Liam, membuat si kameramen tersenyum saat menangkap gambarnya._

_”We first met yesterday afternoon, remember? You opened the door for me. I thought you were not a foreigner.”_

_”Yeah, I remember. You’re Hyeongjun’s friend, right?”_

_“Yup. Could we be friends, too?_

_“Of course, I came here to make more friends. Anyway, your English is good.”_

_”Not really. Teach me more English, then I’ll teach you some Korean.”_

_Liam hanya tersenyum di balik kameranya mendengar ucapan Hangyul. Hangyul sendiri terlena dengan usahanya berbicara bahasa Inggris sampai tak menyadari langkah mundurnya oleng dan membuatnya terjatuh. Hampir… kalau saja Liam tak segera berlari meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya._

_”Thanks.”_

_”You’re welcome.”_

**21 JUNI 2015**

Ombak kecil Pantai Mosageum (모사금해변) pagi itu sudah menyambut jemari kaki Hangyul dengan buih-buihnya di atas pasir coklat. Angin lautnya yang tak terlalu kencang dan perbukitan hijau di sekeliling garis pantainya pun semakin mempercantik pemandangan.

Tak ada yang bisa menolak untuk berenang menyelami airnya yang tenang dan tidak terlalu dalam, termasuk Hangyul yang… sudah bertelanjang dada. Dalam hitungan detik, sosok Hangyul yang sudah terendam sampai pinggang hilang ditelan riak ombak. Dia menyelam santai di bawah permukaan air, menyapa beberapa ikan kecil dan rumput laut yang lolos menembus jaring pengaman pantai.

_”Kak Hangyul! Kak Hangyul!”_

_Kepala Hangyul lekas menyembul dari bawah air begitu mendengar teriakan Hyeongjun yang cukup kencang. Dari jauh Hangyul melihat Hyeongjun berkumpul bersama dengan Minkyu, Wonjin, dan Liam di sisi lain permukaan air. Belakangan mereka semua memang mulai akrab karena sering bersama-sama meski berbeda tim. Hanya Wonjin yang satu tim dengannya, sedangkan Hyeongjun, Minkyu, dan Liam di tim lain._

_“Kak! Cepat kemari, kita main bareng!” seru Hyeongjun mengundangnya. Tentu dengan senang hati Hangyul kembali menyelam menuju mereka berempat._

_”Astaga! Kau mengagetkan aku!” pekik Liam dalam ekspresi bahasa Korea yang diajari Hyeongjun saat Hangyul spontan muncul dari air di sampingnya. Hangyul hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dia berhasil mengejutkan Liam._

_”Hey, stop. Liam, go up to Hangyul’s shoulder. Cepat!” perintah Wonjin karena Hyeongjun sudah nangkring di atas bahu Minkyu, siap tempur. Namun sebelum Liam bereaksi, Hangyul sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Dia menyelam lagi dan tahu-tahu muncul di antara kedua kaki Liam dan menggendongnya di pundak. Wonjin selaku wasit tak kuasa mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, mengapresiasi inisiatif Hangyul. Mereka pun kemudian mulai bermain dengan saling mendorong dan melemparkan air agar lawan jatuh. Perihnya mata yang terkena air laut dan sakitnya tubuh saat jatuh ke air, tidaklah seberapa jika dibanding dengan tawa dan kegembiraan mereka bersama._

****

Setelah sekitar satu jam berkendara dengan taksi dari timur ke barat, Hangyul akhirnya sampai di Desa Jangcheok (장척마을) yang terkenal dengan kerang lautnya. Desa itu bahkan menjadikan kegiatan menggali kerang di hamparan pantainya yang berlumpur sebagai agenda wisata. Penduduknya pun pandai dalam mengolah daging kerang menjadi masakan yang menggugah selera.

Namun kali ini Hangyul tidak terjun ke lumpur. Dia sudah terlalu lelah seusai berenang tadi dan memilih untuk menyantap semangkuk _bajirak sujebi_ (sup kerang) dan sebotol arak beras _makgeoli_ , sembari menyaksikan beberapa wisatawan lain yang mengais-ngais kerang.

_”Ham Wonjin! Lari yang benar!” teriak Hangyul agak kesal karena belum sampai tengah, Wonjin sudah mendahuluinya dengan sengaja berlari-lari kencang bolak-balik agar cipratan lumpur mengenai baju dan wajahnya. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”_

_“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Liam yang berjalan di samping Hangyul, kali ini tanpa membawa kamera. “Tunggu…”_

_”Kenapa?”_

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hangyul, Liam justru menyentuh sisi kanan wajah Hangyul dan menggerakkan ibu jarinya di tulang pipi dan pelipis Hangyul seolah menyeka sesuatu. Jujur bisa melihat raut wajah Liam sedekat ini membuat Hangyul merasa adem, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya malah berdetak semakin cepat._

_”Done,” kata Liam sambil tersenyum simpul._

_”Ada apa?” tanya Hangyul seraya menyentuh kembali area wajahnya yang barusan disentuh Liam._

_Liam tertawa lebar begitu Hangyul menyadari bahwa dia bukan menyeka sesuatu, melainkan mengoles lumpur ke wajah Hangyul. Pantas. Rupanya tidak hanya wajah Liam yang membuat hati Hangyul adem, tapi juga lumpur pantai Desa Jangcheok. Hangyul tidak marah, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa marah. Dia justru ikut tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang sering muncul saat bersama Liam._

_”Hangyul, Liam, kami duluan, ya?” lugas Minkyu yang terlihat tidak kesusahan berjalan di lumpur sambil menggendong Hyeongjun di punggungnya._

_”Bye!” tambah Hyeongjun dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan kemenangan._

_”Hey, that’s unfair!” seru Liam._

_”Well, say no more,” ujar Hangyul mengatasi kecemburuan Liam dengan menggendongnya juga di punggung, lalu berjalan menyusul kedua bocah tadi._

****

_”Aku tidak ikut,” kata Wonjin setelah mengetahui bahwa teman-teman sekamarnya malam ini berniat untuk saling berbagi cerita seram dari negara masing-masing. Dia kemudian berbaring di kasur lipatnya dan menutup rapat-rapat sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Karena merasa cemas dengan reaksi Wonjin, Hangyul segera menghampiri dan menanyakan kondisinya._

_”Kenapa? Kau tidak enak badan?”_

_Wonjin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut hanya untuk menggeleng._

_”Kau takut hantu?”_

_”Tidak, aku hanya tak suka membicarakan itu. Lain kali akan kujelaskan. Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur.”_

“Wonjin!” pekik Hangyul yang tiba-tiba dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sepertinya kemarin kurang lama pemanasan sebelum berenang, sehingga kedua pundak Hangyul kini terasa pegal dan berat. Cahaya matahari mulai menyusup masuk dari balik jendela kamar Hangyul. Rupanya hari sudah pagi lagi.

**22 JUNI 2015**

Jika mengikuti daftar yang diberikan Sihun, pagi ini seharusnya Hangyul pergi ke Pasar Gyodong (교동 시장), tempat Paduan Suara Lady Camellia (동백아가씨 합창단) berada. Kelompok itu cukup istimewa karena beranggotakan wanita-wanita paruh baya penjual komoditas pangan di Pasar Gyodong. Di sela-sela aktivitas berdagang, mereka mengisinya dengan bernyanyi bersama dan berlatih saat harus tampil di berbagai acara. Namun mengingat dia datang sendirian dengan fisik yang digemari kaum hawa, Hangyul mengurungkan niatnya ke sana dan beralih ke objek wisata Jinnamgwan (진남관) yang dekat dengan pasar itu. Hangyul juga sedang tidak ingin dikelilingi ibu-ibu itu. Mimpi semalam tentang Wonjin pun semakin menguatkan langkahnya ke bangunan tradisional di dekat Alun-Alun Jenderal Yi Sun-Sin itu.

Empat tahun lalu Hangyul, Sihun, Minkyu, dan Wonjin pergi ke Jinnamgwan sehari setelah Internasional Youth Festival. Hyeongjun tidak ikut karena harus pulang lebih dulu dini harinya, meninggalkan Minkyu dalam suasana hati yang murung.

Saat sudah melewati gerbang Jinnamgwan, Hangyul bergegas duduk di tepi lantai aula terbuka itu karena matahari mulai terik meski baru pukul 9.00. Tiang-tiang kayu besar bercat merah yang menyangga atap tradisionalnya masih kokoh berdiri seperti kala itu. Lantai kayunya yang luas menciptakan suasana sejuk yang sangat kontras dengan suhu di luar bangunan. Bayangan Sihun dan Minkyu remaja yang lelah berbaring di tengah bangunan setelah berlari-lari di halaman rumput Jinnamgwan, kembali muncul dalam pandangan Hangyul.

_”Ambillah.”_

_Kali ini Wonjin menyodorkan es krim stik Melona merek Binggrae rasa pisang pada Hangyul._

_”Aku sungguh senang bisa menghabiskan satu minggu ini bersama kalian, teman-teman baruku. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga sedih karena setelah ini, kalian akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.”_

_”Hei, jangan sedih. Kita masih bisa berjumpa lagi, mungkin selanjutnya kau yang mengunjungiku dan Hyeongjun ke Seoul atau ke Ulsan bertemu Minkyu. Atau ke New York menemui Sihun. Masa depan siapa yang tahu?” hibur Hangyul yang hanya direspon Wonjin dengan dengusan dan tertawa kecil._

_”Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bisa melihat masa depan?”_

_Hangyul seketika menghentikan kegiatan menggigit es krimnya. Terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonjin._

_”Jangan bercanda,” Hangyul denial._

_”Sungguh, aku sudah tahu lama jika akan bertemu kalian tahun ini.”_

_Hangyul mulai memasang ekspresi serius dan fokus mendengarkan Wonjin._

_”Aku juga tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sihun kelak,” bisik Wonjin di kuping Hangyul. “Perasaan yang datang kembali, sebenarnya tidak pernah pergi.”_

_Penuturan Wonjin barusan membuat Hangyul mematung total, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar yang sepertinya bisa memicu sakit kepala jika dipikir dalam-dalam._

_”Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang lebih membuatku penasaran daripada itu,” Hangyul mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. “Malam saat teman-teman sekamar ingin berbagi cerita seram. Kenapa kau menolak waktu itu?”_

_Wonjin tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Hangyul dan malah mengayukan kakinya ke depan-belakang._

_”Karena aku bisa melihat ‘mereka’.”_

_”Hantu maksudmu?”_

_”Ya, dan aku pelan-pelan ingin melemahkan kelebihan itu dengan tidak membicarakan mereka. Aku juga tak ingin membuatmu takut.”_

_”Untung hari ini aku akan pulang,” celetuk Hangyul menghibur diri sendiri._

_”Kau akan sangat kurindukan, Hangyul,” aku Wonjin seraya memeluk Hangyul. “Terima kasih sudah mau berteman denganku.”_

_”Sama-sama. Tapi omong-omong soal masa depan, lima tahun lagi kau akan ada di mana?” tanya Hangyul saat Wonjin melepaskan pelukan singkat mereka._

_“Entah. Aku hanya bisa melihat diriku sampai akhir tahun ini, setelahnya tidak ada bayangan sama sekali. Mungkin kemampuanku sudah menghilang saat itu.”_

****

“Selamat datang!” seru seorang bibi yang menyambut Hangyul dari balik meja dapur.

Kini Hangyul sudah berada di sebuah kafe bernuansa jadul awal tahun 80’an bernama Ganada Dasil (가나다 다실) yang jaraknya tak ada 5 menit jika berjalan kaki dari Jinnamgwan. Secangkir _ssanghwacha_ (쌍화차) hangat tersaji di hadapan Hangyul tak lama setelah dia memilih duduk di sofa kulit coklat di sudut kafe dekat jendela, menghadap pintu masuk. Pahitnya teh herbal ber- _toping_ jujube dan kuning telur itu, Hangyul seimbangkan dengan _kkotppang_ rasa labu yang dia beli di toko seberang kafe.

Sembari menikmati camilannya, Hangyul kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, berselancar di internet mencari informasi terbaru soal tempat-tempat yang akan dia kunjungi selanjutnya. Tepat saat Hangyul menemukan bahwa sesi latihan Paduan Suara Lady Camellia hanya ada tiap Selasa dan Rabu pukul 14.00, lagu _Lady Camellia_ terdengar dari pelantang radio kafe.

_Lady Camelia by Kim Young Im_

“Kebetulan sekali,” celetuk Hangyul sambil tersenyum, karena dengan begitu dia bisa mencoret Pasar Gyodong dari daftarnya. Saat di pertengahan lagu, Hangyul teringat lagi ketika tim Y1 sampai dengan Y6 bernyanyi bersama _ajumma-ajumma_ paduan suara. Dia, Hyeongjun dan beberapa peserta asing dari Tiongkok, Jerman, dan Filipina ditarik ke panggung depan ruangan untuk menyanyikan lagu trot lainnya dan menari sama-sama. Minkyu, Wonjin, dan Liam (kembali dengan kameranya) menyaksikan keseruan mereka dari kursi menonton sambil sesekali mengunyah kue beras yang disediakan.

_”Namamu siapa, Anak Tampan?” tanya salah satu ajumma yang termasuk sepuh kepada Liam, yang kebetulan masih sibuk membereskan tasnya saat anak-anak lain sudah keluar ruangan._

_”Namaku Liam,” katanya diiringi hembusan napas lega karena masih bisa menangkap ucapan sang ajumma._

_”Siapa? Nyam? Riam? Nama yang tidak biasa. Asalmu dari mana?”_

_Sebenarnya pertanyaannya masih terbilang mudah, hanya saja si ajumma memakai dialek Jeolla Selatan yang membuat Liam bingung harus menjawab apa. Beruntung Wonjin dan Hangyul kembali ke ruangan setelah sadar Liam tidak bersama mereka._

_”Asalmu dari mana? Kau tak bisa bahasa Korea?”_

_”Bibi…” sela Wonjin. “Temanku ini wajahnya memang seperti warga lokal, tapi dia orang Amerika Serikat. Tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Korea, apalagi dialek Jeolla Selatan,” jelas Wonjin coba menyetir percakapan._

_”Pantas namanya susah dieja. Mau Bibi berikan nama Korea?”_

_”What did she say?” tanya Liam pada Hangyul._

_”She wants to give you a Korean name.”_

_”Sure, I’d love to.”_

_Mendengar reaksi Liam, Wonjin langsung menyampaikannya pada ajumma itu. Sebelum menentukan nama untuk Liam, sang ajumma menanyakan apa arti nama lengkapnya Liam. Sembari menunggu jawaban, wanita itu beranjak sejenak ke salah satu rak buku di ruangan itu dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku Hanja (aksara Korea serapan bahasa Tiongkok tradisional)._

_”Liam means guardian, Corley means generous. Ford is my family name.”_

_”Intinya pelindung yang baik hati,” ucap Wonjin kepada sang ajumma._

_”Sebentar…” tutur ajumma sambil membuka buku, halaman demi halaman._

_”Hangyul, why’d she do this? I mean, giving me a Korean name?”_

_”It’s difficult for her to say your name. And by using Korean name, it’d be easier for you to adapt and mingle in Korean society.”_

_”Ah… okay.”_

_”Baiklah, nama Koreamu Sihun. Si (施) artinya memberikan, Hun (勳) artinya kebaikan atau bantuan. Sihun bisa diartikan secara keseluruhan sebagai orang yang dermawan,” jelas sang ajumma panjang-lebar._

_”Sihun?” tanya Liam memastikan._

_”Yup, it means giving merits or charitable, since you’re a generous person,” jawab Wonjin._

_”Sihun, aku suka!” seru Liam. “Halo, Bibi, namaku Sihun. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Terima kasih.”_

_”Sama-sama, Nak Sihun.”_

_”Well, guys. From now on, call me Sihun,” pintanya dengan wajah riang gembira._

****

Seharian ini Hangyul benar-benar menyimpang dari daftar yang sudah diberikan Sihun. Alih-alih pergi ke Pulau Odong sore ini, Hangyul malah mengunjungi Aqua Planet Yeosu yang berada di dalam kawasan Yeosu-Expo. Sihun juga masih tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, padahal ini sudah hari ketiga Hangyul di Yeosu.

‘Untuk apa dia memintaku datang jauh-jauh kemari jika tidak menemuiku? Apa benar dia rindu padaku?’ pikir Hangyul. Suasana akuarium raksasa yang menampilkan kekayaan fauna laut Yeosu yang ramai itu, rupanya masih tidak mempan menggantikan sepinya hati Hangyul.

Langit sudah berganti malam saat Hangyul selesai berkeliling kompleks bangunan Yeosu Expo dan perlahan menyusuri Jembatan Suni yang terhubung dengan Jembatan Yeoni di seberangnya. Sesekali perhatian Hangyul teralihkan oleh musik dan permainan sinar lampu yang mengiringi air mancur menari di sekeliling Big O; sebuah monumen besar berbentuk lingkaran yang ada di tengah-tengah area Yeosu-Expo.

Namun dinginnya semilir angin laut malam yang berhembus, membuat Hangyul bergumam dalam hati. Menyayangkan kenapa dia harus melihat keindahan pertunjukan ini sendirian. Meski demikian Hangyul masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya pasca berakhirnya atraksi itu. Dia memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap laut dan mengistirahatkan kedua sikunya di pagar Jembatan Suni. Hangyul berkontemplasi sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_Yeosu Night Sea by Busker Busker_

> 여수 밤바다 이 조명에 담긴 아름다운 얘기가 있어
> 
> _Yeosu bambada i jomyeonge damgin areumdaun yaegiga isseo_
> 
> **Laut malam Yeosu, ada kisah indah yang tersimpan di balik sinarnya**
> 
> 네게 들려주고파
> 
> _Nege deullyeojugopa_
> 
> **Aku ingin kau mendengarnya**
> 
> 전활 걸어 뭐하고 있냐고
> 
> _Jeonhwal georeo mwohago innyago_
> 
> **Aku meneleponmu, kau menanyakan aku sedang apa**
> 
> 나는 지금 여수 밤바다 여수 밤바다
> 
> _Naneun jigeum Yeosu bambada Yeosu bambada_
> 
> **Aku sedang di laut malam Yeosu, laut malam Yeosu**

“Aku juga sedang di laut malam Yeosu.”

Tak ayal Hangyul langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyambar nyanyiannya. Suara yang sedikit berbeda, namun masih akrab di telinganya empat tahun lalu. Dan kini, sosok yang dinantikannya sejak lama itu benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Sayangnya _camcoder_ yang tampak lebih canggih daripada kala itu, masih menutupi wajah mungil yang Hangyul rindukan.

“Apa-apaan…”

Ucapan Hangyul tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan tangan kirinya yang sempat menurunkan kamera itu terhenti. Hangyul tersihir oleh sorot kedua mata bulat di bawah kelopak mata tunggal itu. Ada mungkin sekitar 10 detik lamanya pandangan penuh kerinduan itu terhubung, seolah saling mengisi empat tahun tanpa kehadiran masing-masing dengan perasaan yang ‘masih sama’.

****

_“Liam Corley Ford, you’re unpredictable,”_ aku Hangyul saat melihat video dirinya sendiri di _camcorder_ milik Sihun. Tentu saja video itu direkam diam-diam oleh Sihun dari jauh selama Hangyul berada di sini sejak menginjakkan kaki di Stasiun Yeosu-Expo.

“Tapi bagus, ‘kan? Pemandangannya, sudut pengambilan gambarnya, _muse_ -nya…”

Hangyul menutup _camcorder_ itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja, tepat di samping teh kamomil yang dia pesan. Posisi Hangyul kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sihun di Caffe Pascucci, menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi agak kesal dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Siap menginterogasi.

“Jangan bilang kau juga menginap di hotel ini.”

“Tepat di seberang kamarmu,” jawab Sihun di sela-sela menyedot _ice green tea latte_ -nya.

“Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Setelah dari Yeosu empat tahun lalu, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Kenapa—“

Rententan pertanyaan Hangyul terpotong sesuap kue _black forest_ yang disodorkan Sihun.

“Aku jawab satu-satu dulu. Sekarang kunyah kuenya dan dengarkan baik-baik.”

Lumeran coklat di dalam mulut itu sepertinya sudah mulai menjinakkan si harimau muda.

“Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Ini semua karena kecerobohanku.”

_KILAS BALIK EMPAT TAHUN LALU, 1 AGUSTUS 2011, STASIUN YONGSAN, SEOUL_

Kereta Mugunghwa 1510 yang mengantarkan Hangyul dan Sihun dari Yeosu, akhirnya sampai Stasiun Yongsan pukul 18.45. Keduanya segera turun dan membawa bagasi mereka di koper dan ransel masing-masing menuju lobi stasiun.

_“What will you do after this? Take a rest immediately?”_ tanya Hangyul.

_“I guess so, since tomorrow afternoon we have to take a flight back to New York. My father’s schedule as guest lecturer in K'ARTS has finished, too.”_

_”Hope some day I could meet him in person.”_

_“You will,”_ ujar Sihun tepat saat mereka sudah tiba di lobi.

”Sihun…” panggilan Hangyul tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Sihun yang sudah beberapa meter di depan dan membuat dia memutarbalikkan badan.

_”Yeah?”_

_”May I borrow your phone?”_

_”Sure.”_

Tanpa ada curiga apa-apa, Sihun memberikan ponselnya dan segera diambil Hangyul. Dilihatnya Hangyul terburu-buru mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

_”Here’s my number. I had such a great time being with you last seven days.”_

Hanya dua kalimat sederhana. Tapi keberanian yang dibutuhkan untuk mengucapkan itu setara dengan usaha yang dikeluarkan Hangyul untuk menahan sakit saat disunat. Kenapa? Karena setelahnya, Hangyul menanam kecupan kilat di pipi kiri Sihun dan berlari secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah lorong Stasiun Kereta Bawah Tanah jalur 1. Masih di lokasi yang sama, Stasiun Yongsan.

Sihun mematung. Dia ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan banyak pertanyaan, banyak dugaan, banyak kenangan, dan banyak hormon yang memicu jantung Sihun memompa darah berskala besar ke wajahnya. Hanya telepon dari ayahnya yang mampu menyadarkan Sihun kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

_”Yeah, dad?”_

**”Son, where are you?”**

_”Just arrived at Seoul, on my way back to apartment.”_

**”Alright, then. The sooner, the better. Be careful.”**

_“Okay, dad. See you.”_

**”See you.”**

Lagi-lagi Sihun mematung setelah mengakhiri percakapannya. Kali ini raut wajahnya menjadi panik beberapa detik kemudian, karena nomor ponsel Hangyul hilang bersamaan dengan ditutupnya panggilan dari sang ayah. Rupanya tadi Hangyul hanya menuliskan nomornya dan belum disimpan di kontak.

Lantas Sihun coba mengotak-atik riwayat panggilannya. Nihil. Pandangannya terarah ke lorong di mana Hangyul menghilang tadi. Dengan menggeret koper ukuran sedangnya, Sihun berjalan secepat mungkin. Berharap Hangyul belum pergi terlalu jauh. Untungnya dia juga dipinjamkan T-money oleh ayahnya, berjaga-jaga jika harus ke suatu tempat dengan transportasi umum.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan saat Sihun sudah berada di persimpangan lorong. Stasiun Kereta Bawah Tanah Yongsan merupakan stasiun transit dua jalur kereta bawah tanah; Jalur 1 dan Jalur Gyeongui-Jungang. Dia pun tidak tahu Hangyul naik jalur yang mana. Kalau pun naik jalur satu, Sihun bingung harus ke arah Noryangjin atau Namyeong. Napasnya terengah-engah penuh keputusasaan. Tak mungkin Sihun pergi lebih jauh lagi dengan membawa koper dan ranselnya. Sang ayah pun sudah menanti. Alhasil Sihun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar kelak bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan Hangyul.

_KEMBALI KE 22 JUNI 2015, CAFFE PASCUCCI, YEOSU_

Tawa kecil Hangyul terlepas dari mulutnya setelah Sihun panjang-lebar menjelaskan ceritanya.

“Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu… ‘hilang kesadaran’?”

Sekarang Sihun yang tertawa setengah malu.

“ _Okay_ , yang kedua, caraku menemukanmu. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang ingin kuliah apa?”

“Sinematografi?”

“ _Yup._ Motivasi untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, membuatku bersemangat mencari beasiswa S1 Sinematografi di Korea Selatan. _And you know what? I enrolled in Sungkyunkwan University, School of Art – Film, TV, and Multimedia.”_

“Apa?!” pekik Hangyul.

“Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Sungkyunkwan University. Kita satu almamater. Tapi aku baru tahu kau mahasiswa juga di sana awal semester kemarin. Dan aku semakin yakin saat melihat poster grup tarimu di papan pengumuman kampus.”

“Kalau saat itu kau sudah tahu, kenapa baru tiga… empat hari yang lalu kau menemuiku?! Tidak, kau bahkan hanya mengirimiku bunga,” papar Hangyul dengan emosi yang ditahan-tahan. Sihun kembali menyuapi Hangyul dengan kue _black forest_ lagi supaya lebih tenang.

“Karena aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa reaksimu jika aku menemuimu langsung saat itu. Terlebih dengan kejadian terakhir kali… Sekarang saja kau emosi, ‘kan?”

Hangyul tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena yang diucapkan Sihun ada benarnya.

“Kurasa bunga kamelia merah muda itu sudah cukup mewakili maksudku. Lalu yang ketiga. Aku memintamu datang jauh-jauh ke Yeosu dan merekammu dari diam-diam karena…”

Kini gantian Sihun yang menjelaskan dengan napas berderu-deru terbawa emosi hingga harus menggantungkan kalimatnya. Giliran Hangyul juga yang menyuapi Sihun dengan kue black forest dan sendok yang sama.

“Kunyah dan telan dulu. Pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana,” kata Hangyul.

“Aku merekammu karena ingin memastikan perasaanmu dan ingatanmu saat kita di Yeosu dulu.”

“Lalu hasilnya?”

“Kurasa masih sama, jika kulihat dari raut wajah dan gestur tubuhmu.”

“Kau sendiri?” Hangyul coba membalik subjek pembicaraan. “Selain suara, kemampuan bahasa Korea, warna dan gaya rambut yang berbeda… Apa perasaanmu masih sama?”

“Beda,” ucap Sihun dengan begitu mudah dan cepatnya di luar dugaan Hangyul. “Empat tahun yang lalu, kita memang berteman. Tapi sekarang aku ingin kita lebih dari sekadar teman.”

****

Di dalam lift hotel, Hangyul dan Sihun diam berdiri bersisian dan menatap lurus menunggu pintu terbuka. Dengan gelagat seperti itu, tentu tak akan ada tamu lain yang mengira mereka berpacaran tanpa melihat jemari tangan mereka yang terjalin erat di balik sisi tubuh mereka yang menempel satu sama lain. Beruntung pula tak ada orang lain yang naik sampai ke lantai 6 selain mereka, sehingga Hangyul bisa bebas mengaitkan lengan Sihun padanya, masih dengan kuncian jemari tangan yang kuat, dan berjalan sampai di depan kamar masing-masing.

“Mau ke mana?” tanya Hangyul mencegah Sihun bergerak.

“Ke kamarku, kenapa?”

“Malam ini tidurlah di kamarku, temani aku.”

“Apa?”

“Aku tidak akan macam-macam. _Please?_ ” kali ini si harimau itu berubah menjadi semanis anak kucing. Jelas Sihun tidak bisa menolak ekspresi semacam itu dan otomatis menganggukkan kepala. ‘Padahal kalau mau macam-macam juga tidak masalah,’ gumam Sihun dalam hati di balik senyumnya yang selalu menggemaskan bagi Hangyul.

**23 JUNI 2015**

“Mobilnya datang!” seru Sihun saat rangkaian _shuttle car_ menuju Pulau Odong tiba di halte penjemputan yang tak jauh dari hotel mereka. Bersama dengan puluhan penumpang lain mulai dari anak-anak hingga dewasa, Hangyul dan Sihun berangkat menuju pulau yang bagi dua insan ini begitu berharga di antara tempat-tempat lain di Yeosu.

“Sihun, kau tahu kenapa aku mengubah total kunjunganku di hari ketiga kemarin?” tanya Hangyul melalui lensa _camcorder_ Sihun.

“Tidak, kenapa?”

“Aku tidak bisa pergi sana sendirian tanpamu. Jadi kalau kemarin malam kau tidak muncul, pagi ini aku mungkin sudah kembali ke Seoul.”

_“Cheesy guy,”_

_”No, I’m telling you the truth._ Ingat pohon kamelia merah di belakang mercusuar? Nanti kita ke sana.”

“Memangnya masih ada?”

“Entahlah, seharusnya masih.”

****

_”Close your eyes until I say open,” perintah Hangyul sambil menuntun Sihun menuju halaman belakang mercusuar Pulau Odong._

_Sesampainya di tempat yang Hangyul maksud, Sihun mendapati sebuah pohon kamelia merah yang masih berbunga lebat. Bahkan tanah yang sekarang dia pijak juga tertutupi bunga-bunga kamelia merah yang rontok dari dahannya._

_“Wow! You’re right! It’s unbelieveable! How come this camellia tree still blooms in Mid-Summer? I mean, I told you that my mom is a florist, right? And she said that camellia season ranges from October to April! This red one has a meaning love, passion, and desire! This… this…”_

_Sihun sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan ketakjubannya, dan Hangyul hanya tersenyum simpul karena sukses memberikan kejutan pada Sihun berkat saran dari Wonjin._

_Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Sihun yang kebetulan sibuk merekam keindahan pohon yang unik itu, Hangyul memetik setangkai bunga kamelia merah di dekatnya dan diam-diam menyelipkannya di telinga kanan Sihun. Tentu saja Sihun kaget dan perhatiannya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Hangyul._

_“Sihun…”_

_Hangyul sudah bersiap ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Bahkan dia sudah berlatih semalaman hingga terbawa mimpi. Untung hanya Wonjin dan Minkyu yang menyadari racauannya saat itu._

_“You’re beautiful.” Sudah. Malah itu dan bahkan hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Hangyul._

_“Thanks,” balas Sihun dengan sedikit canggung._

Hangyul berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa malunya mengingat kejadian bodoh itu dan menyemangati dirinya lagi untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan kali ini. Sekarang, di bawah pohon yang sama. Tepat di hadapan Sihun berusia 20 tahun yang sebenarnya sudah jadi pacarnya sejak semalam.

“Sihun…”

Pandangan Sihun beralih dari bunga-bunga yang menggantung di atas pohon sana ke seorang pria yang tengah (mencoba) berdiri gagah di depannya.

_“You’re still beautiful until now, and even more.”_

Ucapan Hangyul boleh singkat dan padat. Namun tidak dengan ciuman yang dia daratkan pada bibir Sihun segera setelahnya. Tengkuk Sihun diraihnya dengan lembut dan disangga dengan yakin begitu kedua belah bibir mereka saling mengunci. Kedua kelopak mata Sihun perlahan menutup, tanda siap saling menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang tertahan selama ini. Desiran ombak dan kicauan burung camar yang terdengar seolah menjadi musik pengiring merdu momen romansa kedua pemuda itu.

Sayangnya semilir angin laut berkata lain dan menyelinap di antara dedaunan, menjatuhkan tiga bunga kamelia merah dari dahannya tepat di atas kepala Hangyul, kepala Sihun, dan pertemuan bibir mereka.

_“Time's up!”_ kata Sihun sambil tertawa dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan muka.

Hangyul mengambil salah satu bunga kamelia yang terjatuh tadi dan menyematkannya di telinga kanan Sihun. Mereka hampir berciuman lagi kalau saja Sihun tidak bertanya, “Tunggu, kau tahu dari mana soal pohon ini?”

“Wonjin yang memberi tahu dan menyarankanku untuk mengajakmu kemari.”

“Wonjin… Ham Wonjin? Yang dulu juga bermain dengan kita?”

“Ya.”

“Sekarang aku ingat. Dia orang Yeosu, ‘kan? Mumpung masih di sini, bagaimana kalau dia kita ajak bertemu?”

“Itu ide yang bagus, tapi…”

Sihun menanti jawaban Hangyul yang masing menggantung.

“Wonjin sudah tidak ada.”

“Tidak ada, maksudnya?”

“Desember 2011, Wonjin tiba-tiba jatuh dan demam tinggi setelahnya. Dia tidak siuman sampai akhirnya meninggal dalam keadaan tidur. Hanya itu yang aku dan Hyeongjun tahu dari orang tuanya.”

Sihun menurunkan pandangannya ke tanah dan tak bisa menutupi kesedihan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sembari mengambil beberapa kamelia merah yang jatuh di atas tanah.

“Kita tebar bunga-bunga ini untuk Wonjin di pinggir laut sana, ya?”

****

“Ada agenda apa sehabis ini?” tanya Hangyul dari ambang pintu kamar Sihun yang terbuka.

“Tidak ada agenda apa-apa, kita saja belum beli tiket kereta balik ke Seoul, ‘kan?” balas Sihun sambil mengemas kembali barang-barang bawaannya.

“Kalau begitu, ayo ke Suwon. Kita menginap beberapa hari di rumah kakek-nenekku.”

_“I’d love to.”_

****

Setelah 4 jam perjalanan dengan kereta ITX-Saemaul dari Yeosu ke Suwon, akhirnya Hangyul dan Sihun sampai di rumah kakek-neneknya yang cukup besar dan bergaya semi tradisional hanok. Sebagai cucu kesayangan, Hangyul selalu disambut baik oleh keduanya. Namun baru kali ini Hangyul datang dengan membawa ‘teman’, terlebih yang unik seperti Sihun. Tentu Sihun juga disambut ramah oleh kakek-nenek Hangyul, tapi suasana mendadak canggung saat mereka tahu latar belakang Sihun yang seorang _Korean adoptee_.

“Apa pekerjaan ayah dan ibu Amerika-mu?” tanya Sang Kakek sambil menjamu Sihun dengan _sikhye_ (minuman beras) dan _yakgwa_ (kue bunga yang terbuat dari tepung, madu dan minyak wijen).

“Ayah seorang pianis sekaligus pengajar di sekolah seni Julliard School di New York, sementara ibu punya usaha toko bunga.”

“Begitu. Apa kau sudah mencari tahu soal ibu kandungmu?”

Jujur Hangyul yang lebih tegang daripada Sihun saat kakeknya mulai ‘menginterogasi’. Rasa bersalah pun muncul di benaknya. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, sebaiknya Sihun tidak dia ajak kemari.

“Sudah. Tak lama setelah saya kembali lagi ke Korea untuk kuliah. Tapi beliau sudah wafat karena sakit keras. Kami belum berjodoh.”

“Kek, mau tambah _sikhye_?” Hangyul coba menginterupsi percakapan dan berhasil.

“Kalau kau merasa rindu akan keluarga Koreamu…” kali ini Sang Nenek yang berlisan, sementara Hangyul masih harus melayani kakeknya. Hatinya tak tenang.

“…datang saja kemari. Nenek dan kakek akan menerimamu. Kami ikut senang kalau Hangyul juga senang.”

Hangyul lega, rasanya otot-otot yang tadi menegang kembali rileks.

“Terima kasih banyak, Nenek, Kakek,” jawab Sihun dengan guratan senyum manisnya yang khas.

****

“Kami sampai, Ayah, Ibu!” seru Ibu Hangyul setibanya di kediaman kakek-nenek di Suwon, tentunya bersama ayah Hangyul dan adik kecilnya, Lee Gyuri. Mereka bertiga datang tanpa sepengetahuan sang putra atas permintaan kakek.

“Hangyul di mana, Bu?” tanya Ayah Hangyul pada nenek.

“Ada di kamarnya seperti biasa.”

Ayah Hangyul lekas memeriksa kamar anaknya yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

“Han… gyul? Sayang, coba kemari!”

Dengan membopong Gyuri di lengannya, Ibu Hangyul menghampiri suaminya yang berdiri di depan kamar putra sulungnya.

“Lucu, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak melihat raut wajah Hangyul senyaman itu saat tidur semenjak kanak-kanak,” tutur Ayah Hangyul.

Ibu Hangyul juga ikut tersenyum bersama suaminya. Betapa tidak? Meski kini Hangyul tidur sambil memeluk Sihun, mereka berdua tidak bisa marah. Yang penting putranya bahagia.

****

“Kak Sihun!!!” teriak Hyeongjun di tengah-tengah latihan beladiri pedangnya. Setelah menempatkan kembali _gagum_ (pedang katana imitasi) di sarungnya, Hyeongjun segera berlari menuju Sihun dan memeluknya erat-erat. Yohan yang sedang berlatih bersama Hyeongjun, mau tak mau menghentikan latihannya juga dan bergabung bersama mereka.

“Yohan, ini Sihun. Sihun, ini Yohan, sahabatku yang pernah kuceritakan,” kata Hangyul.

“Halo, aku Sihun. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Yohan. Aku titip Hangyul, ya? Kalau dia sudah menjengkelkan, sumbat saja mulutnya dengan makanan.”

“Apa-apaan? Oh ya, mana Pelatih Kim? Aku juga ingin mengenalkannya Sihun padanya. Kebetulan Sihun mau meminta izin mendokumentasikan kegiatan Jimudan untuk ujian semesternya.”

“Pelatih ada di ruangannya, masuk saja.”

“Oke, ayo.”

Hangyul dan Sihun pergi ke ruangan Pelatih Kim, meninggalkan Hyeongjun dan Yohan di tempat.

“Kak Sihun dan Kak Hangyul cocok sekali, ya?” celetuk Hyeongjun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“Ya, syukurlah kalau Hangyul senang dan bahagia.”

**TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN, OKTOBER 2018, BANDARA INTERNASIONAL JOHN F. KENNEDY, NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

_I Need You by K.Will_

Pandangan Sihun sejak 15 menit yang lalu, sudah terpaku di depan layar LCD yang menunjukkan bahwa pesawat Korean Air KE-81 dari Seoul telah mendarat. Kedua tangan dia satukan dan istirahatkan di atas pagar pembatas aula kedatangan bandara. Kedua belah bibir dia katupkan, menunggu kemunculan seseorang dari balik pintu kaca otomatis sana.

Raut wajah Sihun yang datar perlahan menghangat dengan senyuman ketika sang kekasih, Lee Hangyul, keluar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tubuh tegap itu Sihun peluk erat begitu sudah di depan mata.

_“Welcome, dear. I miss you.”_

_”I miss you too, so much.”_

****

Pasca menyelesaikan studi S2 dan meraih tingkat master dalam bela diri pedang Haidong Gumdo, Hangyul menepati janjinya untuk menyusul Sihun ke New York, sekitar satu tahun setelah Sihun kembali ke Amerika Serikat karena harus melanjutkan studi sinematografinya di NYU Tisch School of Arts. Hangyul menganggap ini memang gilirannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, mengingat tahun 2013 Sihun lebih dahulu berusaha menyusulnya ke Korea.

Selama tinggal di New York, Hangyul akan bekerja sebagai pelatih di _dojang_ USA Haidong Gumdo cabang Bronx dan tinggal bersama Sihun di apartemennya di Hilary Gardens, Manhattan.

Buah kerja keras, ketekunan, dan kesabaran Hangyul selama ini akhirnya terbayarkan semua. Terutama saat Hangyul menemui orang tua Sihun, Mr. Jonathan Ford dan Mrs. Ashley Ford di kediaman mereka di Inwood. Untungnya kunjungan Hangyul berjalan lancar dan niat baiknya bersama Sihun diterima baik oleh keduanya. Dia bahkan juga diberikan nama Inggris, Michael, oleh calon mertuanya agar lebih akrab dan mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan budaya Amerika.

**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN, APRIL 2019, CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK**

“Selamat menempuh hidup baru!” ucap Hangyul dan Sihun berbarengan pada pasangan pengantin baru di seberang layar ponsel mereka.

_“Terima kasih, Hangyul, Sihun, kalian cepat menyusul!”_ balas Yohan.

“Tentu saja, nanti kami ada waktunya,” kata Hangyul sambil berjalan santai menikmati rimbun dan asrinya musim semi di hutan kota. Lengan kanannya bahkan tak lepas dari pinggang Sihun sejak tadi.

“Maaf kami tidak bisa datang,” giliran Sihun yang berucap.

_”Tidak apa-apa, yang penting doanya,”_ jawab Yuvin.

_”Kado tetap kami tunggu,”_ timpal Yohan lagi.

“Ya, ya. Sana, lanjutkan pesta kalian. Salam untuk Kak Wooseok, Kak Jinhyuk, Kak Byungchan, Hyeongjun dan semua yang ada di sana.”

_“Akan kami sampaikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hangyul, Sihun!”_ kata Yuvin.

_“Bye!”_ dan Yohan pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

“Liam Corley Ford alias Sihun…” tutur Hangyul tak lama setelah dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket kirinya.

Sihun hanya menatap Hangyul dengan penasaran dan segurat senyum tipis sambil tetap melangkahkan kaki mereka. Tangan kiri yang tadi masih tersimpan di balik sakunya, tiba-tiba Hangyul keluarkan lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan memegang sebuah kotak kecil. Tak ayal Sihun refleks menghentikan langkahnya untuk memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat. Terlebih setelah Hangyul memperlihatkan isi kotak itu yang berupa sepasang cincin palladium polos. Namun Sihun bisa menemukan ukiran kecil inisial nama mereka di bagian dalam cincin.

_“Michael, what is…”_

_”Will you marry me? I need you for the rest of my life.”_

Ekspresi wajah Sihun jelas tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya, tapi…

“Tapi sudah kubilang tunggu sampai aku kelar S2, ‘kan?” kata Sihun.

“Aku tahu dan aku akan menunggu, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku melamarmu sekarang, ‘kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal lagi karena melewatkan kesempatan seperti dulu.”

Sekakmat. Sihun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

_”Okay, I’ll ask again. Will you…”_

_”Yes! I will! I need you for the rest of my life, as well,”_ jawab Sihun sebelum akhirnya mereka saling berpelukan, saling menyematkan cincin dan berbagi ciuman. Flora dan fauna yang ada di Central Park pun didapuk sebagai saksi mereka.

**8 AGUSTUS 2020, SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN**

“Bagus, 'kan?”

Hangyul memamerkan cincin tunangannya bersama Sihun pada Yuvin lewat kaca spion. Yuvin baru saja menjemput keduanya dari Bandara Internasional Incheon menuju tempat pernikahan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk.

“Bagus! Hanbin sungguh tak sabar ingin ke luar kota Seoul untuk pertama kalinya.”

“Kangen Hanbin, pasti dia sudah bisa bicara,” aku Sihun.

“Dia sudah bisa ‘Pa!’ ‘Yah!’ Oh ya, tanggal pernikahan kalian sudah pasti 15 Agustus minggu depan, ‘kan?”

“Ya, sudah 90 persen. Meskipun di gedung, hanya keluarga dan sahabat terdekat yang kami undang,” papar Hangyul.

“Dan kami juga langsung kembali ke New York esok hari karena Hangyul…”

“Kenapa?” tanya Yuvin tak sabar menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sihun. Hangyul tak bisa berkutik karena mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh tangan tunangannya itu.

“Hangyul ada syuting untuk debut filmnya!” seru Sihun bangga.

“Benarkah? Wah, selamat! Film apa? Komedi, horor?”

“Yang benar saja?!” pekik Hangyul setelah terlepas dari bekapan Sihun. “Tentu saja film laga dan bersama Dwayne Johnson. Sihun juga menjadi salah satu tim produksinya.”

“Wah! Kalian memang luar biasa, aku ikut bangga.”

****

Hangyul dan Sihun diturunkan lebih dulu oleh Yuvin tepat di pintu masuk _venue_. Dengan tuntunan Sihun, Hangyul memboyong benda besar yang tadi hampir saja tidak bisa masuk bagasi kabin pesawat ke arah meja penerima tamu.

“Permisi, ini kado pernikahan untuk Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Tolong disampaikan, ya? Dari Hangyul dan Sihun.”

“Baik, akan kami simpan dulu di sini.”

“Hangyul, aku mau ke kamar kecil. Nanti masuklah dengan Yuvin lebih dulu.”

_“Roger, boss.”_

****

“Hyeongjun, Minkyu! Kukira kalian tidak diundang,” ejek Hangyul sesampainya di kursi tamu yang sederet dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. “Halo, Hanbin sayang. Paman datang,” dan keponakan tercintanya itu yang dipangku oleh ibunya Yuvin.

“Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, Hyeongjun terhitung iparnya Yohan dan aku kenal dengan Kak Wooseok di tempat kerja,” balas Minkyu dari kursinya.

“Kak Sihun mana?” tanya Hyeongjun.

“Sedang ke kamar kecil, sebentar lagi juga kemari.”

“Konsepnya bagus, ya. _Intimate casual garden party_ ,” gumam Sihun saat dia menduduki kursi di sebelah Hangyul.

“Kenapa? Kau mau konsep pernikahan kita diubah seperti ini?”

Tepat setelah Hangyul bertanya, si empunya acara, Wooseok, berjalan dari ruang rias sampai ke ujung pergola didampingi oleh Byungchan. Dari sanalah nanti Wooseok akan melangkah sendiri menuju Jinhyuk yang sudah menantinya dengan senyum secerah mentari di meja altar. Semua mata tamu undangan yang hari itu memakai atasan kasual serba putih dan bawahan jins, tertuju pada Wooseok yang sangat menawan dalam balutan tuksedo denim. Serupa dengan pakaian calon suaminya, Jinhyuk. Yang membedakan hanya rompi dalam berwarna merah muda yang Wooseok kenakan.

_“He’s so beautiful,”_ celetuk Sihun yang tak sengaja didengar oleh Hangyul.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hangyul untuk membalikkan tubuh ke arah tunangannya itu dan berkata, _”For me, you’re beautiful, too. Always and forever.”_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 25th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1286792719579222016


End file.
